Of Past And Future
by nyxkere666
Summary: Voldemort is dead. The remaining Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban are either hiding or waiting for their time to act. The last of the Order members have formed a plan to draw the Death Eaters out. The plan goes awry, leaving Harry to make the most difficult choice in his life. Should he save his friends, or should he save the ex Death Eater he has come to love?
1. Bad Dates, Old Life

Finding a good man was like trying to catch a Snitch in a hail storm - damn near impossible. Even Harry, with all his Seeker prowess, had to accept defeat when defeat was the only option left. And this date was definately a losing match.

"...Egyption silks, though Italian spun is almost as fine." Harry stared down at his plate of well done steak, his mind half-hearing his date's rant about the different styles of high class silk.

"My father always said 'a man's wealth is noted not by the size of his bank account, but by the style of which he dresses himself'. His tastes were for cotton, soft, tightly spun cotton."

Harry sighed and finally turned his attention to his date. The man was a Muggle, his hair a fair brown and eyes a deep shade of green. He was wearing, wouldn't you guess, a fine silk suit, possibly Egyption, if his rant had proved his preference. Harry couldn't even remember his name - Andrew, maybe? - but he did remember the man saying something about a clothing line, which lead Harry to believe he was some sort of designer. Hence the obsession with fine silks. By the way the man carried himself, Harry could also guess that he was "in the closet" about his personal interests. Which would explain why he leaned back in his chair away from Harry, instead of leaning foward to indicate a likeness. Or he could just not be into Harry, which Harry knew to be a lie; the man had asked him, not the other way round.

"Forgive me for seeming rude," Harry said politely, laying his fork onto his barely-touched steak. "But I must really be going now. I have an early appointment tomorrow with some of my higher-ups." Harry pushed out his chair and lay his napkin onto the small dining table.

"Right, right, I understand. It wouldn't do you well to show up late to an important appointment." The man seemed to be put out, but Harry didn't care in the slightest.

"I have your number," Harry said reluctantly. "My scheduel is full up for this week, but I could try giving you a call...say...next Saturday?" As soon as Harry was out of Andy's sight, he was going to tear up that small business card with Andy's personal cell written on the back and toss it into the gutters. He had no intention of seeing him again, but Harry was all for pretending interest.

"Yes, of course, whenever you're free. It was nice meeting you, Harry." The man stood and presented his hand in what looked like a business manner. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Same to you, Andrew." Harry took his hand and shook it firmly. The man made a slight face at the name. Harry felt his face flush. Had he actually gotten his name wrong?

"Andrew is a little too formal for this sort of outing, wouldn't you say? Call me Andy." Harry smiled in relief; he hadn't forgotten his name.

"Well, Andy, I'll give you a call and maybe we could go somewhere a little more...private for our next meet?"

"That'd be nice. Good day, Harry."

"Good day to you as well, Andy." He gave the Muggle a small nod in farewell and left the restaurant. Harry took a deep breath of fresh air and shook off his resentment for the date he had left inside. He pulled the business card out of his pocket, tore it into pieces, and then threw the pieces into the air, letting the cool breeze blow them away. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his cell. He punched his speed dial and waited.

"How'd it go?" Hermione's excited voice interrupted after the third ring.

"Do I have a tattoo on my forehead that says 'losers wanted'?" Harry sighed into the phone and started his long walk home.

"The date went well, then?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Perfectly," Harry replied with a little more sarcasm. "He was a real charmer."

"There's more fish in the sea, Harry."

"Yeah, well, it looks like all the good fish were eaten by the sharks." Harry turned down his street, his legs moving faster now that he was almost home, where he wished he had stayed all evening.

"You'll find someone," Hermione said encouragingly.

"When Hell freezes over," Harry added harshly.

"Don't be like that," Hermione sighed. "In order to find the right man, you have to sort through the wrong ones. Everyone has to, Harry. I had to go through Mcclagin to realize that Ron was the one for me, remember?"

"So I just have to go for the completely mental and hope I find someone with half a brain? Great pep talk, Hermione, really helpful."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, I have to go." Harry hung up and pulled out his house key. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside his small, one bedroom townhouse. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He threw his coat into the side closet and stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. He dived onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow, trying to forget about his date.

Why did finding a good man have to be so hard? Harry had lived a long, gruesome life, and all he wanted was someone to care for him, to love him for him, not for his famous name. That was the whole point of going for Muggles, they had no idea who Harry Potter was. But going for Muggles did have it's downfalls. If Harry did manage to find the right man, how could he be sure the man wouldn't run away screaming when he told him the truth?

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the small pop near the end of the bed, nor the soft rustling of clothing.

"Is this a bad time?"

Harry yelped and sat up in bed, his hand instantly pulling out his wand. He pointed the wand towards the voice, and then his eyes finally took in the body from which the voice came from; A tall body clad in all black from head to toe, with smoldering dark eyes and a prominent nose.

"P-Professor Snape?" Harry's heart fluttered in what he hoped was surprise.

"I haven't been your professor in four years, Potter." Snape glared down at Harry, his face impassive as always.

"Er...right," Harry said dully. "What are you doing here, Severus?" The name rolled off his tongue effortlessly, as if Harry had been using it from the moment he had met the man.

"The last remaining members of the Order asked me to check up on you," Snape answered, his deep voice a little hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in a long while. "We wonder why you refuse to grace us with your ever-hopeful charm."

Harry knew this to be a back handed compliment. Snape had said we, which meant he was still part of the Order and was just as curious about Harry's well being as the others. The last of the sentence was to try to disguise Snape's curiosity in a snarky remark.

"Why is the Order still running?" Harry asked. "The Dark Lord is gone, there's no reason to keep it going."

"The Dark Lord may be gone, Potter, but his Death Eaters still exist. While most have already served their sentences and are returning to their places in society, there are a certain many that still roam in hopes of finishing what the Dark Lord started. We cannot disband entirely until they are all caught and brought to justice."

Harry sighed and finally lowered his wand. "That makes sense, I guess. But why do I have to come to the meetings? My work for the Order and the Wizarding World is finished. I killed him, saved everyone, the end."

"You are still a member of the Order, whether you like it or not, Potter," Snape said firmly. "And as a member of the Order, you are required to attend meetings regularly."

"Now's not a good time for me, okay?" Harry snapped. "I'm trying to move on with my life. I want to forget about the fighting, the war, all the Hell that I went through and just be alone for once in my abnormal life. Why can't everyone just leave me be?" Even to his own ears, Harry sounded like a whiny teenager throwing a tantrum, but he really didn't give a damn. He'd saved the world from total destruction, he deserved to throw a tantrum every once in a while.

To Harry's surprise, Snape's face softened, the impassive mask finally fading away. When Snape spoke again, his voice was low and strangely affectionate. "No matter how hard you try, Harry, you can never forget your past. I have tried to forget my own, but in vain my past refuses to die." Harry's heart swelled for this man he hated, this man that had done his all to make Harry's life a living Hell. This man that had almost died to protect Harry in the end...

Against all logic and reason, Harry found himself hugging Snape. He had leapt from his bed and threw his arms around Snape's neck, trying to put all his sudden feelings for the man in the embrace.

"Thank you for understanding," Harry whispered. "I know you want to help me, but this isn't the way. I can't go back." Harry felt warm arms slowly wrap around his back, and he snuggled closer into the embrace. Snape was hugging him, holding him. Harry thought his heart would explode with a happiness he refused to aknowledge.

"Running from your problems will only hurt you, Harry." Harry felt the warm arms disappear, and he held back his groan of disappointment. He looked up to see the mask back in place.

Harry sighed. "I just want to live a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"That Muggle you were with tonight is normal?"

"How - ? He was an alright bloke."

"You still haven't mastered the art of lying, I see." Snape smirked.

"Why do you care who I go with, anyway?" Harry said defiantly.

"You would be better suited for a wizard," Snape said, ignoring Harry's question.

"If you can find me a wizard who will love me for who I am and not who I defeated, then I'd give him a shot."

"You are to attend the next meet, which will be this coming Saturday." Snape turned his back to Harry, seemingly in thought. "As for wizards, Potter, I know of one who would never worship you as if you were a god amongst men."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Me." Harry's face flushed and his heart gave a hopeful flutter. Before Harry could question him, Snape Disapparated, a loud popping noise the only thing he left behind.


	2. Bad Ideas, Unbreakable Vow

Harry Apparated onto the front step of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He wobbled uneasily, his legs unused to the feeling of Apparation. He quickly straightened his coat, his trousers, and his hair, which refused to lie flat no matter how many times he ran his fingers through it. He sighed and finally pushed open the door. He immediately held his breath, waiting for the Tongue-Tying Curse to hit him, and was relieved when no creepy Dumbledore ghost attacked him.

"You're late." Harry's heart leapt when he saw Snape turn into the hallway. Just three days ago, he had hugged the man, talked to him as if they weren't old rivals, and even got a small sliver of hopeful information he could use to his advantage.

"Hullo to you, too," Harry said sarcastically. He smiled at Snape, who, as usual, refused to smile back. Snape narrowed his eyes at him and left the hallway. Harry sighed and followed him into the kitchen. His eyes raked over face after face, and his stomach gave a sharp twist. He knew six of these faces; Ron, Hermione, George, Nevil, Luna, and Bill. The last three were Aurors, all battle scarred and sunken eyed.

Ron and Hermione were in what looked like a heated discussion. Nevil was shying away from the Auror beside him, who was obviously trying to pull Nevil into a conversation about deadly jinxes and how to use them. Bill and Luna sat silently, their eyes observing the room, Luna's in strange wonder, Bill's in bored distaste. The other two Aurors were laughing loudly at one of George's jokes.

Harry felt completely out of place. He backed away slowly, not wanting to intrude. A comforting hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him against a thin, warm body.

"No running, Harry." The words were whispered into his ear, the rush of hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Snape steered them to the two empty chairs at the end of the table, completely cut off from the rest of the huddled members. Harry sat down and tried to make himself invisible. He knew he should have brought his cloak.

"You look well, Harry." The room grew instantly silent. Bill smiled his apology and cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here, I think we should go over our new plan."

"I wouldn't call it a plan, really." George smiled, his eyes darting to his right. His smile faded when they landed on the Auror sitting beside him. "More like...more like a scattered brain storm..."

Harry's heart gave a twinge of grief for him. He knew George was waiting for his twin to finish the joke, but his twin was gone, gone to a place George couldn't reach him. Harry felt guilt freeze his heart. It was his fault Fred was dead.

"It's better than nothing," Hermione argued.

"Anything is better than nothing, Hermione," George argued back. "Still doesn't mean we have a good game plan."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but Bill held up a hand. She glared at him but let the arguement drop.

"What do we know so far?" Bill looked at Nevil. Nevil's face flushed and he stuttered to answer.

"W-We know most of them are in h-hiding, but we don't know where."

"Have we checked their homes and work places?" All eyes turned to Harry. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment.

"No one in their right mind would hide at home," Ron said, saving Harry.

"They dropped off their work, as well," Bill continued.

"And their families?" Harry was starting to feel like a new kid who just started in the middle of the term, completely clueless as to what the class had already covered.

"Most had already ruined their family name," Hermione answered. "So they played it safe and ran with their wives and children. A few left their families all together, like Rookwood and Travers."

"The Malfoys still reside in their mannor," the tallest Auror continued. "They've been refined, at least to our standards. They lay low and stay out of trouble."

"We don't have to worry about them, then?" Harry wished he could have given Mr. Malfoy and his bratty son a what-for before the war was over.

"I think it's safe to say they're not a threat," Bill answered. "By the way, Harry, I'd like to introduce you to our Aurors. Justin Harron - " he gestured to the tallest Auror, who nodded in greeting. "Amond Shayfer - " the smallest smiled. "And Greggory Vanyce." The dark skinned man flicked his eyes towards Harry, then looked away.

"Shayfer can fill you in on the plan," George said. "He made it up." Shayfer cleared his throat.

"It's not the best plan, perhaps, but it is something to go by. We thought - Harron, Longbottom, and I - that we could widen our searches to Romania. We know You-Know-Who frequented the Romanian forests before the war. Some of his followers might have taken refuge there."

"Charlie has searched the forests thrice over," Bill intervined. "If there were any Death Eaters hiding in the trees, he would have found them by now."

"There are free dragons flying about Romania, though," Luna said wistfully. "They would have swallowed any unwanted guests easily." Ron nodded his agreement and smiled at Luna.

"Is that our only plan?" Harry asked.

Bill sighed and shook his head. "There is one other plan."

"Yeah?" Harry noticed the room grew silent. "What is it?"

No one spoke. They all turned their attention to Snape, and Harry's heart froze.

"No," he said loudly.

"This could be our only chance," Snape spoke up.

"No - not you. I won't let you risk your life again."

"Let me?" Snape's eyes narrowed. "I made the choice to join them, Potter. I am the only one in this room they would trust."

"They know you're on our side," Harry snapped. "It would be suicide to go back now!"

"They believe I'm playing the good dog like Malfoy," Snape hissed. "I made sure to keep my reputation amongst the Death Eaters a solid one in case anything of this nature came up."

"You'll die!" Harry felt anger rise inside of him, anger at Snape for not seeing the obvious, anger at himself for his new feelings for Snape. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"

"As if I haven't sacrificed myself before," Snape said softly. Snape's eyes met Harry's and an understanding passed between them. Harry gulped and turned his face away. They sat in silence the rest of the meeting. Bill convinced the others that this was the only way to gain the where abouts of the remaining Death Eaters. The meeting came to a close, everyone agreeing to meet again next week to discuss how to go about getting Snape back into the circle. The Aurors filed out, followed by Bill, Nevil, and Luna. George, Ron, and Hermione said something about clearing out the old sitting room, and they exited the kitchen in search of cleaning supplies.

"I can't lose you." Harry's voice was a whisper. His heart was swelled with pain and sorrow, his mind swirling with his new feelings he felt for the man he had once hated.

A warm arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. "You won't."

"You don't know that. What if they don't trust you? What if they...?" He couldn't say it. The possibility of losing Snape was too painful to think about.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Harry turned his face towards Snape, his eyes watering. Snape looked down at him, his black eyes warm and affectionate, as warm and affectionate as the arm he had around Harry's shoulder.

"Yes." The truth and a promise. Harry leaned closer, drawn to Snape by his feelings, these feelings he couldn't understand.

Their lips touched. A shock of pleasure rolled through Harry's body, and he moaned, his arms wrapping around Snape's neck. Snape pulled Harry into his lap and the kiss grew deeper, harder. Minutes later - or maybe hours, days even - they pulled away.

"I won't leave you." Snape brushed his finger across Harry's cheek, wiping away a cool tear. Harry closed his eyes and lay his head on Snape's shoulder.

"Swear it."

Snape tensed.

"Swear it," Harry repeated. Snape sighed and pushed Harry off his lap. Harry stood and pulled out his wand, handing it to Snape. "Swear it."

Snape took the wand and nodded. He grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly, pointing the wand at their wrists. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"Do you swear to be careful?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Snape's.

"I do." A silver cord slithered from the tip of Harry's wand and wrapped itself softly around their wrists.

"Do you swear to return alive?" Harry's voice was shaking now, the tears threatening to over power him.

"I do." Snape's hand gripped his tighter. A second silver cord joined the first.

"Do you swear to love me even when all of this is over?" Harry held his breath through the silence that followed.

"Always," Snape whispered finally. A third and final silver cord wrapped around the first and the second. They glowed brightly and vanished, seeping into their skin and into their hearts. Harry whimpered and flung himself into Snape's arms. Snape steered them up the stairs and into a small bedroom. He used a free hand to pull out his wand. He waved it at the bed, magic swirling away the dust and damp. He lay Harry on the bed and held him in his arms.

Harry listened to Snape's heart beat, praying that their vow would never be broken.


	3. Surprise Kisses And Secret Rooms

The days passed by slowly. Harry paced in his tiny bedroom, his heart pounding. Snape - Severus - had ordered Harry to return to his daily life in the Muggle realm. It was odd, really, returning to his "normal" life. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be happy using a wand again, but in all honesty, he had never been happier. The feel of the warm wood in his hand, how it tingled in his grip, was almost as amazing as the feeling of Severus' arms wrapped around him.

Almost.

His confusion as to why he enjoyed Snape's embrace continued to rattle his mind. He wondered when and why he had stopped hating the man, but no matter how many times he tried to find a reason, there only seemed to be more questions. It was beyond logic to trust Snape. Severus Snape, his greasy ex Potions professor. Severus Snape, Death Eater turned spy. Severus Snape, the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen...

When did Harry start to notice his beauty? He had always considered Snape to be ugly - long hooked nose, sunken eyes, lanky hair. The night Snape had Apparated into his bedroom - Was it only just a week ago? - Harry's eyes had opened, seeing Snape not as his rival but as something more, something indescribable. And that kiss, that amazing kiss...Why couldn't Harry get it out of his head? The feel of Snape's lips against his, the warmth and passion, the hunger and affection, and something deeper, deeper than Harry could imagine.

"Your eyes are glazed." Harry gasped and turned, his hand instantly shooting to his wand. He stilled when he saw the man clad in all black smirking down at him from across the room. Harry blushed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten the mess.

"Er...Why are you here?" Harry cringed at how breathy his voice sounded.

"The members were concerned you wouldn't come," Snape answered. "I volunteered to collect you." The members, not we...?

"I was just getting ready," Harry lied. He had been ready for at least three, maybe four, hours. His Gryffindor bravery had all but vanished when he started to think about returning again. He didn't fear returning to the Wizarding World. No, his fear was deeper now, the fear of scaring Severus away.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You really are pathetic at lying, Potter." Harry's heart sank. So we were back to Potter.

"I'm not like you, sir," Harry said weakly. "I can't lie my way through everything." He attempted to glare at Snape, but his heart wasn't in it. No matter how this man insulted him, he couldn't hate him, not now.

Snape sighed and reached out his hand. His eyes warmed, the affection Harry loved glowing faintly in the black depths. "Forgive me, Po - Harry. I am not accustomed to treating you as more than an irate student. This...understanding...we share is new to me, and I cannot wrap my mind around why this understanding even exists."

Harry smiled softly and took his hand, threading their fingers together. "I'm confused about it, too, Severus. I've never felt this way about anyone, and just knowing that it's you who makes me feel this way...Well...It's a little scary."

"Perhaps after the meeting you would like to sit down and talk this through?" Snape pulled Harry closer, his hand tighting.

"That would be great." Harry felt the tug in his stomach, and he landed wobbily onto the steps of Grimmauld Place. He clutched Severus' arm, his head dizzying. "I'll never get used to Apparation."

"It isn't pleasant, but it is the fastest way to travel." Snape dropped Harry's hand and opened the door. Harry frowned and reached for his hand again. Snape slapped it away. "Not here, Potter," he hissed.

"Why not?"

"Harry!" A blur of red hair was the only thing Harry saw before he was tackled. "Where the Hell have you been?" Something about this voice was familiar, and it took Harry a moment to remember.

"Ginny?" Harry pushed her away and looked her over. Her green eyes were sparkling with happiness, and her smile could brighten any room. A blush crept into Harry's cheeks as he realized the terrible and confusing truth - she was attractive.

"You don't write, you don't call. I thought you had been hit by a bus or something." Ginny glared at him angrily. "Why would you just leave like that?"

"I - "

"The meeting is about to begin." Snape peered out from the hallway. "The catching up will have to wait." Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. She pulled him through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I couldn't make the last meeting," she explained to him. "I had to work over time because one of my co-workers skived off."

"Wait, you have a job?" Ginny laughed and pulled Harry down into the seat beside her.

"I work at a law firm in the Muggle world. It's tough, but I manage well. Dad was thrilled when he heard the news. He loves the Muggle laws."

Harry smiled faintly, his heart still stuttering as he looked at her. Why was she so beautiful? Harry was sure he was gay. Or, at least, he thought he was sure.

"How you doing, mate?" Ron took the seat next to Harry, a wide grin pulling back his freckles.

"Alright, I think," Harry said slowly. "It's a bit scary to see everyone again." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I hadn't seen my sister in a year. She's too busy to visit her big brother." Ron gave a pointed look to Ginny. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"I should be home more," she said happily. "I'm finished with my training, so that will cut out some unneeded hours at work. Mum tells me you've started work at the Ministry."

"Desk duty," Ron sighed. "I'm not really cut out for the harder work."

"And I would kill him if he made Auror." Hermione sat down beside Ron and gave a warm smile to Harry and Ginny. "He's risked his life enough, hasn't he?"

"We all have," Ginny said softly. They fidgeted uncomfortably. "So...Harry?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Where do you work?" Ginny's eyes watched him closely, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I work at a small shop in downtown London," he answered. "It's nothing important, but it keeps my vault balanced."

"Oi, I never got to ask you about that date. How'd it go?" Harry blushed. Hermione glared at Ron. Ron blinked. "What?"

"Date?" Ginny's eyes narrowed at the word. "You're seeing someone?"

"I - er - no. It was a one time deal. He - she - wasn't my type." Harry's blush grew. It wasn't a complete lie. Andrew wasn't the type of man Harry was interested in. His attractions fell for a more darker personality. His eyes flicked to the end of the table where Snape sat. Snape looked away quickly, his cheeks reddening.

"You have a type?" Ginny's eyes continued to narrow at Harry. Harry bit his lip and looked down at his lap. He thought he had a type, preferably a male type. But as soon as he had saw Ginny, everything changed.

"We need a strategy." The chatter died instantly, all eyes turning to Bill. Harry sighed in relief, glad for the distraction from Ginny's questions. "Severus has already agreed to go through with this plan, and I trust his instincts, but we need to make sure everything is perfect, no matter how talented Severus is."

"Do we know where to start?" The dark skinned Auror - Vanyce - looked around the room. "Where do we find a group of Death Eaters that will take him in?"

"The Malfoys," Harry said softly.

"What was that, Harry?" George looked down across the table at Harry, his head tilted. Harry cleared his throat and tried again.

"The Malfoys."

"But they've given up on their goal," Hermione said.

"Not entirely," Bill corrected. "They're laying low, but they're not reformed. We believe they still host small get togethers with some of their old lot."

"I thought the Malfoys hated you?" Nevil looked at Snape. Snape licked his lips and thought for a moment.

"Lucius and I were once close friends," he said slowly. "Extremely close." His eyes flicked to Harry, then back to Nevil. Harry's heart clenched with jealousy. "Over the years we have fallen apart, but I believe, if I return with open arms, he'll trust me enough to let me in."

"That's not a lot to go by," Ron threw in. "If Malfoy is anything like his son, he'll just laugh in your face and slam the door."

"He would kill me before he laughed," Snape said firmly. "But it is a good place to start."

"We need something more solid," Harry sighed. "We can't trust Malfoy to forget about the past and pretend nothing ever happened. If we want to bring Snape back alive, we'll have to think of something to help him inside."

"He could take you." All heads turned to Luna.

"What do you mean?" Harron asked.

"It would be like a gift," Luna said wistfully. "They want Harry dead. If Snape brought Harry with him, the Malfoys couldn't refuse him."

"Actually," Harry said slowly. "That's...a great idea."

"Like Hell it is," Ron said loudly. "Sending my best friend to slaughter?"

"No, Ron, it is a great idea," George sighed. "Besides, they wouldn't kill Harry on the spot."

"They'd torture him first," Shayfer finished.

"Right, so it's not like we wouldn't have any time to rescue him," George concluded.

"That just might work," Bill said. "If we send in our Aurors to rescue Harry, Severus could duel them to show his loyalty to the Malfoys. He'd have to lose, of course, so you'll be the one to duel him, Vanyce. Your skills match his almost perfectly." Vanyce nodded in agreement.

"I would, of course, use only the lesser of the Dark Arts against you," Snape said respectfully. He smiled softly at Vanyce.

"You could throw in the Impervius once or twice," Vanyce said, returning Snape's smile. "Just to make sure the Malfoys don't suspect you of setting them up."

"So we rescue Harry and bag the Malfoys?" Shayfer said. "Two birds."

"One stone," George finished. Shayfer grinned at him.

"Does everyone agree?" Bill looked around the table, his eyes searching every face. Everyone nodded, some excited to finally have a set plan, some unhappy with the solution but unable to deny that the plan was solid enough. "Great. We should start preparing. Let's give it a go...in two weeks. By then, we should be ready."

The meeting closed and the chatter started up again. George was laughing with Shayfer, his eyes shining with a happiness Harry hadn't seen since the death of his brother. George had finally found another who shared his strange mental connection. Nevil was discussing Herbology with Luna, their smiles bright as they talked about the different breeds of plants. Ron and Hermione were, as usual, argueing over something of little importance. Bill, Vanyce, and Harron were comparing Quidditch teams. Snape had exited the room immediately after the close.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Ginny stood. Harry licked his lips and nodded, following her out into the hallway. "I think it should be safe. They haven't been watching us lately." She opened the door and stepped out onto the small stoop. Harry followed, taking a deep breath of the crisp evening air.

"So we have a plan," Harry sighed.

"Not yet, but we will." Harry frowned and looked at her, confused. Ginny was staring at him, her eyes deep and shadowed with emotion. "Let's just wing it for now."

And she was kissing him, her lips soft and warm, her tongue a slight caress against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body pressing against his in a tight embrace.

And Harry was kissing her back, but it felt wrong, completely wrong. There was no spark, no shock, no tingly feeling in his gut. She was too short, too soft, too womanly. Her breasts were too warm as they pressed against his chest, her hands too delicate as they held his neck, her lips too plump as they moved against his.

"Ginny, wait." Harry pushed her away gently. "I can't." Ginny's face fell.

"It is that girl, isn't it? Your date?"

"What? No, it wasn't - she was a he."

"What?" Ginny glared at him, confusion and jealousy mingling in her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you before, when we were together, but I didn't know how. I didn't understand it then. I don't really understand it now. I like you Ginny. You're smart, funny, kind, talented...and attractive. That's the problem, Ginny, you're attractive to me."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Look. I'm not interested in women. I never have been. But I guess...I guess even gay men can still find some girls attractive, right?" Harry sighed and shook his head. "I like someone else, Ginny. A man. He's...He's very different, but I kind of like it. Don't be mad at me, please. I didn't mean to lead you on or - or anything."

Ginny stared at him. Finally, she sighed and smiled. "I knew you were gay, Harry."

"What?"

"It was obvious," she said. "The way you were looking at Snape in there. You've never looked at me that way, and I knew then that we couldn't be together."

"But - Why - What?" Harry's mind tried to process this.

"I had to make sure," Ginny explained. "I had to know if you really weren't interested, or just...I don't know...confused by everything that was happening. I'm fine, I think. We haven't seen each other in so long, I guess I've sort of moved on."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"We'll always be friends," Ginny continued. "Just not as close as we were."

"We never really were that close," Harry said, finally finding his brain.

"Hmm...Good point," Ginny said. She smiled. "We gave it a shot. It didn't work then, and it doesn't work now, so let's just leave it at that, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We should really head back inside. We're not being watched, but you never know when a Death Eater could casually stroll by." Ginny stepped inside. Harry smiled and turned to follow. His eyes caught a glimps of red hair in the top window.

"Shit."

Harry took the stairs three at a time. He flung open the door to Sirius' old bedroom and stopped in his tracks.

"How long have you known?" Ron's eyes were dark, anger changing their color to an almost black.

"Ron, listen - "

"How long?" Ron shouted at him. Harry gulped.

"Since - since sixth year, I think," Harry stuttered.

"You think?"

"I didn't really know what I was," Harry snapped. He wasn't about to take this from a friend. "It was during an off period with Ginny when I - when me and Fred - "

Ron's face reddened. His eyes widened in shock. "You - you and my brother!"

"It was just a kiss," Harry said quickly. "One kiss. But I realized that I liked kissing Fred more than I liked kissing Ginny. I didn't fancy him or anything! It was at Christmas, and we were under the Missletoe, so we kissed and it was - it was good."

"You kissed my brother!" Ron advanced on Harry. He grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You kissed my brother and didn't even tell me? You could have laughed it off, I wouldn't have gave a rat's ass! But you hid it from me?"

"What is going on?" Hermione ran into the room. "Ron - what?"

"I didn't think it mattered," Harry growled. "It only happened once."

"Oh, so you knew you were queer after kissing my brother, but you didn't tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"Ron - "

"And look how you're taking it now!" Harry pushed Ron off of him. "I knew you would be like this, that's why I didn't tell you!"

"I would have gotten over it! But no, you had to go around acting like you fancied girls, pretending that you wanted my sister! Oh, I get it now. You didn't dump her because of Voldemort, you dumped her because you were gay!"

"Ron - !"

"And so what if I did?" Harry yelled. "She's much better off without me!"

"She cried over you!"

"She got over it! She's fine with it!"

"How do you know? She could be lying!"

"Why do you even care? You were the one who pushed her away after the war! You pushed away everyone after Fred died! Why should you care - ?"

Pain erupted in Harry's jaw. He fell back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Ronald!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arms, trying to pull him away. He flung her off and jumped on Harry. Harry covered his face with his left arm, defending himself against the sharp blows. His right found his wand and he aimed it.

"Stupify!" Ron flew across the room, slamming into the wall with a sickening crunch. Hermione yelped and ran to Ron's side.

"His ribs, I think they're broken," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"He deserved it," Harry growled.

"What the Hell is going on?" Snape stepped into the room, his eyes cold. He looked to Ron, then to Harry, then back to Ron. "Potter!" Snape grabbed Harry, and the tugging of Apparation pulled at his stomach. Harry fell none too gently onto cold stone floor, his hip crying out in pain. He winced and tried to stand, but suddenly two hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down.

"Do you realize what you have done?"

"I haven't done anything!" Harry snapped. He tried to push against Snape, but Snape's strength overpowered him, slamming his head hard against the cold floor.

"Now is certainly not the time to turn your friends against you, Potter! Their will falters from years of hardship and war. They are afraid. They have much to lose, while you have nothing." These words were the equivalent of a slap in the face. Harry growled and swung his shoulder foward, breaking Snape's hold. He kicked the man off and stood, his fists clenched in anger and hatred, a hatred he thought had ceased to exist.

"Nothing?" Harry reached down and grabbed Snape's collar, pulling him half-way off the floor. "My parents, dead; my godfather, dead; Dumbledore, dead; Remus, Tonks, Fred - they're all dead! But you're alive. You survived. I don't know what you think of yourself, but to me you aren't nothing, you are everything!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, and he cursed himself for being to weak.

"Harry." Snape lay a hand on his shoulder, his black eyes softening. "You musn't deceive them. They have been with you from the very beginning. How can they stand by your side when you refuse them the trust they deserve?"

"Ron would never sell me out." Harry let go of Snape's collar.

"He isn't in his right mind, Harry. He feels the stress of the upcoming battle, as we all do." Harry sighed and reached out a hand. Snape took it and stood.

"So I should have let him beat me?"

"You should have left the room, or called for me."

"He's never attacked me before," Harry said softly. "Why would he try to hurt me, after all we've been through?" Snape wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It was his anger that fueled his attack, Harry. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I need to go back."

"Give him time to come round. Let him heal, then you may apologize." Snape bent down and placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. "Besides, you need to heal up for the big day yourself."

"I wish it didn't have to be you." Harry buried his face in Snape's robes.

"It will all work out fine, Harry."

"Where are we, by the way?" Harry pulled away. "It looks like... a dungeon." Snape griminced.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he said slowly. "I acted on impulse." Harry's eyes widened.

"This is... We're in Hogwarts, aren't we?" Snape nodded softly.

"This is but one of the endless secret places within the castle," Snape explained. "This is where I used to hide out when I needed to get away from it all."

"It looks like an ordinary room," Harry said. His eyes scanned the vacant walls, a strange mirror-like effect refracting off of them. The floors which he had believed to be cold stone were in fact shimmering mirrors, giving Harry a slight of vertigo as he stared down at himself. He blinked and lifted his head, his eyes gazing at the small hearth in the center of the far wall.

"I had found this room on one of my explorations. I was searching for somewhere to relax, and a door appeared..." Snape trailed off, his eyes casting about the mirrored room.

Harry gasped as distant memories flooded his mind. He was in this very room, standing with his back to a burning hearth, his wand pointing outward towards the small crowd of students, his peers. The room changed with the memory, its emptiness filling with a sea of various items, all lost and forgotten. The room changed again, hammocks appearing from the ceiling, softly swaying against their strings.

"This is the Room of Requirement."


	4. Needed And Unneeded Information

"This was the second place I thought of when I grabbed you." Harry turned towards Snape.

"What was the first?" Snape licked his lips and looked away. Harry saw his cheeks redden.

"My bedroom."

Harry's heart fluttered, desire and fear curling in his stomach. He wished he was in Snape's bedroom right now, his arms wrapped around his lanky form, his lips pressed firmly against his. He also wished he was brave enough to ask for such desires, but the fear of...that...sucked away any Gryffindor bravery left in him.

"I... er... thought you couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts?" Harry pointedly kept his gaze shifted at the mirrored floor. Snape cleared his throat.

"I - I was a Headmaster of this school, and as Albus most likely told you, the Headmaster is given certain... advantages in Hogwarts. One of these advantages is knowing where the protections are weakest, giving us the opportunity to Apparate or Disapparate out of the castle. I was a fool to bring you back..."

Harry locked eyes with Snape, and his heart fluttered. "It's fine, really, I just... Tell me about him."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me about Malfoy. If you and him were lovers, you must have some insight as to what he's like, what he's capable of?"

"Potter, this isn't the time nor the place," Snape hissed, his eyes darkening.

"Why can't it be?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Earlier, you said something about having a talk. Well, we're alone now, so talk." Harry closed his eyes and imagined a warm hearth, a soft sofa, and a low coffee table. When he opened his eyes, he saw his vision appear in front of him. He smiled and hopped onto the sofa.

Snape glared down at him. "Potter - "

"Too bad the room can't make tea," Harry frowned. "That's the... er... one of the laws of this room. Are you going to join me or not?" Harry turned his attention to Snape. Snape sighed and joined Harry on the sofa.

"Malfoy is a coward educated in the Dark Arts. He will not fight on the front lines, but he will hide away in his manor, awaiting his next victim."

"So he's a sadist?"

"No, Potter, I am a sadist," Snape smiled softly. "He is only skillful in interrogation and torture, where as I am skillful in... other areas..." His eyes roamed down Harry's body slowly, lust pooling in the black depths. Harry shivered and gulped, the lust in those eyes drawing him closer, pulling him in. Their lips met, and Harry felt that spark, that shock of electricity shoot through his veins. It spread like wild fire, burning him from the inside out. His mind fogged and his body slumped as Snape pushed him down onto the sofa, his large hands slowly undoing the buttons of Harry's shirt.

"S-Stop..." Harry whimpered feebly, a small part of him still alert to what was happening. The rest of him begged for Snape to continue, his body needing to feel those hands, those lips, that agile tongue that was currently rubbing against his.

And then suddenly the passion was gone. Snape was sitting straight on the sofa, that damned mask hiding the true nature of himself once again. "Malfoy was nothing compared to you, Potter."

Harry blushed a bright red and tried to retain his dignity. He buttoned his shirt and adjusted his trousers as quickly as he could, hoping Snape wouldn't notice. But Snape was always the observant one; his eyes glanced down to Harry's obvious arousal, then away quickly, his cheeks a soft flush of pink.

"So h-he won't kill me?" Harry desperately spun the subject back on track.

"You saved his son. I doubt he'll do more than torture you."

"That makes me feel loads better," Harry mumbled. "So, did you break up with him, or...?"

"We did not break up."

"Er - what?" Harry felt a stab of jealousy in his chest.

"When we joined his ranks, there was little to no communication between us," Snape explained. "The Dark Lord gave us different missions, no doubt in an attempt to separate us. In order for him to expand his power, he needed families, and a homosexual relationship could not bring about Death Eater children."

"He was homophobic?" Harry frowned, thinking this over. He remembered the Voldemort he had met originally, the Tom Riddle from the diary. Riddle was very beautiful, so maybe he did have a lot of women...

"He was an Asexual."

"A - er - what?"

"Honestly, Potter, do you even know how to read?" Snape tsked and shook his head. "There are many ways of being Asexual. If you do not find either gender attractive, you could be Asexual. If you have a fear of sex, men, or women, you could be Asexual."

"So he never had...?" Harry blinked in confusion. "But he was sixty-something! Er - wasn't he?" Harry tried to do the math in his head, but gave up when he couldn't place Riddle's birthday.

"I imagine he had one or two encounters in his teenage years," Snape said slowly, his lips pursed in thought. "I did not know him that well, but I could sense he enjoyed the act of killing far more than any act of the flesh."

Harry gaped at him. "Voldemort got off to murder?" Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry slumped down on the sofa.

"Everyone has a fetish, Potter," Snape growled.

"But that's..." Harry sighed and sat up. "I understand the fetish part, but the fact that his fetish was killing people is a little... much, you know?"

Snape nodded softly. "I've never given it much thought, but I suppose that would be considered extremely wrong to most."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither willing to speak in case of hurting the other's feelings. Harry knew it was wrong to judge Voldemort based on his weird kink alone, but he just couldn't understand how murder could be a turn on for anyone.

"It's late." Snape stood and reached out his hand. "I should return you to your flat." Harry sighed and took his hand, letting Snape pull him to his feet slowly.

"Ron will be alright, won't he?" Harry pressed himself against Snape, his body warming faintly.

"You may apologize to him when he has recovered." Harry opened his mouth to argue that it was Ron who needed to apologize, but his protest was cut short by the uncomfortable tug in his stomach. He landed heavily on his bed, the pillows bouncing from his sudden fall. He groaned and sat up.

"When will I..." The room was empty. Snape had dropped Harry off, then Disapparated instantly. "See you again?" Harry finished softly. He flopped back onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. His mind was swimming with Snape, Malfoy, and Voldemort's creepy fetish. He fell asleep, certain that his dreams would be nightmares tonight.


	5. Unwanted Attention And Plucking Strings

Harry yawned, stretching his arms up to relieve the tension in his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jacob, Harry's co-worker, stepped out from behind a clothing rack.

"Not really," Harry replied. "I had a lot on my mind."

"I hear you. I don't sleep much, myself. Have you tried taking anything for it?"

"Like... sleeping pills?"

"Yeah. They're pretty good, depending on which ones you get. I got this doctor, a legend he is, always takes me in when I'm low on the meds." The bell on the door jingled. A woman in spikey heels and a business jumper strolled inside. Her cell phone was pressed between her shoulder and ear, and she carried a note pad in her hand, jotting down notes as she talked away.

"Too many people on phones these days, yeah?" Jacob stepped behind the counter, his body leaning towards Harry. "Give me hand in the store closet?" Jacob stepped around Harry, his hand reaching for the small door.

"What about her?"

"It'll only take a second." Jacob entered the closet, holding the door for Harry. Harry followed. "Gotta check the charts and all." Jacob pulled down the chart from the wall and clicked his pen.

"I thought you checked the charts yesterday?" Harry leaned against the wall, watching Jacob closely. Jacob chuckled and hooked the chart back onto the wall.

"I did, didn't I? If my head wasn't attached to my body, I'd lose it all the time. But since we're in here, we should take a minute or two to ourselves..."

And Jacob was pressing himself against Harry, his lips locking onto his in a fierce kiss. Harry gasped. Jacob took it as an invitation, his tongue plunging inside with glee. Harry growled in his throat and placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders, trying to push him away. Jacob grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the wall above Harry's head.

"The shop'll be fine," Jacob whispered. "Don't worry." His mouth latched onto Harry's neck, biting and sucking harshly. Harry felt himself grow hard from the assalt on his neck and the rough grip on his wrists. He groaned and inserted a knee between Jacob's legs. Jacob moaned and rubbed himself against his thigh.

Harry brought his knee up fast.

Jacob yelped, his hand dropping Harry's wrists, his body doubling over in pain. "You bleeding little - !"

"What is going on in here?" Their boss, Mr. Caligan, burst into the small closet, his eyes narrowed in authority. Harry rubbed his wrists and backed away from Jacob.

"He attacked me, sir," he explained quickly. "He said he needed help with the charts, then he jumped on me." Harry's mind was still fuzzy. He was horrified with the arousal he had felt when being forced against the wall, his arms pinned above his head roughly.

"Your work today is finished, Jacob. You are to leave now, before I change my mind and fire you on the spot." Mr. Caligan grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the closet. The woman on the cell looked up from a clothing rack.

"We'll just be a moment, miss," Caligan said sweetly. He tugged Harry into his small office and slammed the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't know - "

"Stop your whining, Potter, you're not in trouble." Caligan sighed and ran his fingers through his greying hair. Harry's stomach fluttered.

"Sir?"

"I've sent your resume to some local shops in Diagon Alley. I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you there, without having to drink this damned Polyjuice Potion." Caligan pulled a flask from his coat pocket and tipped it up. He made a face and shivered. "Disgusting."

"S-Severus?" Harry blanched at him. "What - ? Why - ? How - ?"

"Calm down, Potter." Caligan - Snape - sighed and sat down in his chair. "Your real boss is vacationing for the week. He'll return to work by Monday."

"But why...?"

"The Order wants you safe, Potter. They sent me to keep an eye on you."

"You're stalking me?" Harry's anger flared.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might be in danger, brat?" Snape snapped at him. Harry blinked. "You're being followed, boy! Traverse is watching this shop, and that damned brat of a Malfoy is living a few flats away from you. They've enlisted the help of an undercover Death Eater, as well, Andrew Pierce is his name."

Harry's face paled. "Did you say... Andrew?"

"Yes, Potter. Why?" Snape tilted his head at him, his eyes narrowing. "Have you met him?"

"I went on a date with him!" Harry blanched. Snape stood quickly.

"What was that?"

"He approached me outside of work. We ate at this Italian restaurant. He gave me his number!"

"Are you mad, boy?" Snape grabbed Harry's collar. "Does he know where you live?"

"No, of course not," Harry growled. "I don't invite every bloke I date to my bedroom." Snape sighed and released Harry. His face was morphing, growing longer, paler.

"Did you keep his number?"

"No, I..." Harry closed his eyes. "I tore it." He slumped against the wall. Snape - the real Snape now - wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"You couldn't have known," he said softly. "I just found out yesterday, myself. Forgive me, Harry, I was only looking out for you."

"I know, but I... You could have told me, at least." Harry melted into the embrace, his head resting against Snape's shoulder.

"I should have told you, but the Order wanted me to keep it a secret from you."

"Do you stalk me constantly, or...?" Harry pressed a soft kiss below Snape's ear. Snape shifted suddenly.

"You don't seem to have a life outside of work, Harry, so what else is there left to stalk?" Snape ran his nose along Harry's forehead softly.

"What if they broke into my flat?" Harry whispered, his hands rubbing softly against Snape's suited chest. "I'm not skilled with a wand like you, they could take me easily."

"What would you have me do, Harry?" Snape kissed down Harry's cheek, his lips ghosting over his in a teasing fashion. A soft chime alerted them. They broke apart quickly, their faces red.

"The register," Harry groaned. He left the office and rushed to the register. The woman was still chattering away on her cell, her clothes laying in a neat pile on the counter. "Sorry for the wait," Harry told her softly. She smiled and nodded at him, reaching into her purse for her notes. Harry rang her up, bagged the clothing carefully, and sent her on her way. The door jingled behind her, and Harry slumped against the counter.

"Thankfully that imbecil is gone." Snape stepped out from his office, his eyes searching the store slowly. "If you insist on working here, Potter, you need to keep a close eyes on that boy."

"Jacob's ace, really," Harry said quickly. "He's never done anything like that before. Did I... did I do something to make him think I was interested...?" Harry bit his lip in thought.

"I'm closing the store early," Snape mumbled. He stepped around the clothing racks, hanging the closed sign on the glass door. "I can Apparate you to your flat, unless you'd rather come back to Headquarters?"

Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around Snape's. "Just take me to the flat." Snape nodded. Harry felt the tug in his stomach, and he landed softly on his bedroom floor. Harry felt the air around him swirl, and he turned, grabbing Snape quickly. "Don't leave."

Snape stilled, the air around them calming. He stared down at Harry, his eyes smoldering with lust and uncertainty. "What do you want from me, Harry?"

"Stay with me," Harry whispered. He pressed against Snape, rubbing his nose down the man's neck. "Protect me." Snape softly gripped Harry's chin, tilting his head up.

"Tell me what you want." Snape leaned down, his lips gently brushing against Harry's. Harry felt a shiver run through him. The arousal he had felt when Jacob had kissed him was nothing, nothing compared to this.

"Make love to me."

And Snape was kissing him passionately, hungrily, his tongue swirling against his in a sensual dance. Harry was lifted and laid on his bed, his clothing attacked by Snape's long, dextorous fingers. His neck was bit, his ears nibbled, his chest kissed, his thighs spread, his aching member swallowed greedily. Harry's mind was blurring, the lust drowning out all thought except for Snape, the way he was touching him, the way his tongue was licking him in that very secret place.

"I need you," Harry whimpered, cantering his hips foward. "Please, Severus... love me." Snape was on top of him, bending Harry's knees, pushing, pressing, stretching, filling. Harry moaned at the pain, at the pleasure, of being filled so completely. He arched his back as Snape sped his thrusts, his body angled to hit that tender spot inside him each time.

"You're beautiful," Snape moaned softly, his eyes locked on Harry's face. Harry blinked a fuzzy eye at him, his head lifting to kiss him messily. Harry felt as if he were an instrument, a violin, his strings being plucked over and over, their sound growing, building to the final crescendo, a wave of perfect music slamming through him as he finally fell over the edge.

Snape followed him, his own music exploding inside Harry, his face twisted in pleasure, a sound of pure need falling from his lips.

Harry felt his eyes closing, exhaustion finally besting him. Through the veil of sleep, Harry could feel arms wrapping around him and magic rolling over his body. His dreams were of safety and protection, love and eternity. He wondered how long this dream would last...


	6. Truthful Urges

"Do you intend to sleep away the daylight, Potter?" Persistent hands shook Harry from his delightful dream. He groaned, batting away the hands in an attempt to continue in his blissful slumber. A deep chuckle broke into his dream, and he yawned, blinking open an eye. Severus stared down at Harry, a soft smile playing on his handsome face. "I was concerned I had put you in a coma." Harry blushed and rolled over, his heart pounding as he recalled his activities from the night before.

"Shower." Harry flung his legs off the bed and sat up, instantly regretting his decision to move. A sharp pain shot up his tale bone, making him wince.

"I believe a bath would sooth your aching muscles more carefully," Severus said, reaching out an arm. Harry grabbed hold of it and pulled himself to his feet, groaning as another spike of pain wracked his body. Severus stiffened, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "If I'd had known you would insist on losing your virginity last night, I would have brought a healing balm..." He looked away shyly.

"It's fine," Harry yawned, stretching out his arms. "It doesn't hurt that bad." Harry bit his lip. Severus glared at him.

"Potter, you do realize I can call you on any and every lie you make?" He sighed and steered Harry towards the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Harry yawned again, his body seemingly unable to wake itself up completely.

"Two in the afternoon." Severus turned on the tap and let the tub fill with steaming water. Harry gasped loudly.

"Afternoon?" He groaned and laid his face in his hands. "I was supposed to be at work this morning."

"I'm sure your co-worker can care for the shop on his own," Severus said coldly. He turned off the tap and reached under the counter for the towels.

"It's not his fault," Harry said cooly. "I must have done something for him to think I was interested." He shrugged out of his night shirt, folding it neatly and laying it on top of the counter. He heard a startled gasp behind him, and he turned. Severus was staring at him, his eyes glazed with lust.

"That... You're bruised..." Severus' eyes roamed down his body slowly. Harry blushed and looked down at himself, noting the dark finger prints etched into his hips.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "They don't hurt, honestly." Severus stepped closer and ran a hand down Harry's side. Harry shivered, arousal humming deep in his belly.

"Your neck," Severus whispered softly. He bent down and placed a soft kiss against the side of Harry's neck. "I wish to bruise this, as well." He bit down harshly. Harry gasped, then moaned. He bent his neck, needing to feel those teeth sinking deeper. Severus bit and sucked, licked and kissed, nibbled and brushed his lips along Harry's neck and ear.

"Stop," Harry panted. "I'll come." Severus growled deep in his throat. He forced Harry onto the counter top and spread his legs wide.

"I want to watch you come, Harry," he moaned softly. Severus pulled off his grey night shirt and tossed it on top of Harry's. Harry let his hands slide down Severus' chest slowly, feeling the smooth skin heat up from arousal. Severus wrapped a hand around Harry's aching member, stroking it slowly, teasing the tip with his thumb, squeezing the base softly. Harry keened, his back arching, his cock swelling and finally spurting onto his stomach and Severus' hand. Severus hissed and brought his hand to his mouth. His tongue swiped along his fingers, tasting Harry's juices.

"More," Harry breathed, wrapped his thighs tightly around Severus' hips. "Please, Severus." Severus growled and thrust in sharply, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Harry cried out as the pain shot through his body.

"Yes," Severus hissed, snapping his hips harshly, his pace fast and uncontrolled. He gripped Harry's hips roughly. Harry winced as his bruises were crushed under those long fingers. He felt Severus' hand wrap around him again, and his mind blurred completely. All that mattered was this, the pain and pleasure, the feeling of being claimed, devoured, used. His control broke, and Harry came, his mouth opening in a strangled gasp.

Severus thrust in once, twice, thrice, and stilled, his cock pulsing hotly inside Harry's body. He rested his forehead against Harry's, his breath coming out hot against Harry's lips. "Forgive me, Harry, I was too rough with you."

Harry groaned and placed a soft kiss to Severus' lips. "Actually, you weren't rough enough." Severus raised his head, thrown off guard by Harry's words.

"You... You're serious?" Harry saw a spark of lust flash in Severus' eyes.

"I want to be broken by you, Severus," Harry whispered. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Can you break me?"

Severus pulled away suddenly. His face was panicked, his eyes wide. "No... I cannot, Harry, I cannot. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want you to hurt me," Harry pleaded. "I want to be dominated by you, Severus." The memory of Jacob's hands gripping his wrists tightly flashed through Harry's mind. He understood now why he had gotten aroused from that moment. He wanted to submit to someone he cared for, someone he trusted. He wanted that someone to hold him down, beat him, hurt him. These thoughts scared him immensely, but still he wanted to put them into action, wanted to test his limits.

"Harry, I..." Severus cleared his throat. "The water is getting cold." The lust was gone, replaced once again by that mask Severus wore so tightly. He lifted Harry into his arms and slowly laid him into the bath. Harry winced as the hot water surrounded him, scalded him. Severus stepped over Harry and lowered himself beside him, sighing contently as the water burned him harshly.

"Did you have to make it so hot?" Harry whined. Severus smirked.

"The heat will sooth you, Harry. Just relax." He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and reached over to grab the flannel. He washed Harry's body slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"I meant it, you know," Harry said softly. "I want you to hurt me." Severus tensed beside him.

"I'm afraid that if I start, I won't be able to stop," he whispered. "I've done horrible things to people, Harry, none of which I am proud of."

"You wouldn't hurt me more than I could handle, Severus. I trust you." Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Severus was right, the hot water was soothing. "You said you were a sadist, remember?"

"I did, and I am, but I'm not comfortable hurting you," Severus sighed. "Yet."

"Yet?" Harry blinked an eye at him.

"I need to... control myself around you, Harry. If I don't, I could hurt you more than you'd like or deserve. I need to get used to...us...before I can safely tie you to the bed and ravage you entirely."

Harry shivered. "If you keep talking like that, I won't be able to stop myself from taking control of you." Severus chuckled.

"A sub turning dom. That I would love to see, Harry."

"So you're into that, too? The pain, I mean." Severus laid down the flannel and grabbed the hair wash. He pulled Harry into a sitting position and squirted a fair amount into his hair, his fingers kneading softly into his scalp.

"I prefer pleasure over pain, but I wouldn't say no to whips or knives." Harry blanched at him.

"Knives?" An image of Severus hovering over his bondaged form with a bloody knife in his hand flashed through Harry's mind. "I'd never thought of knives before, but that sounds... that sounds kind of fun."

Severus turned on the tap and checked the temperature. "Lean under the tap," he told Harry. Harry did as he was demanded and bent his head under, the water a calming cool against his reddened skin. "Knives can be very pleasurable, if wielded correctly. I try not to cut too deeply, fearful that I'll hit a vein."

"What about scars?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing out the last of the hair wash.

"I use healing balms afterwords, but for you, Harry, I'd want to leave a few choice scars to prove that you are mine and mine alone." Harry shivered under the tap. He straightened and shifted himself around to face Severus.

"Do I get to wash you now?" Severus smiled and handed him the flannel. Harry poured more body wash onto the flannel and rubbed it in his hands to lather it up. He bent foward and rubbed the flannel down Severus' smooth chest. "Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are, Severus?"

Severus blushed and cleared his throat. "I have never been called beautiful. Handsome, maybe, but never beautiful."

"Well, you are," Harry said firmly. "And if anyone ever tells you differently, slap them for me." Severus laughed and spread his thighs for Harry. Harry gulped and gently washed Severus' member.

"You are too kind, Harry." Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The flannel stilled against Severus' thigh. He frowned and looked down to see Harry blushing, uncertain of how deep he should clean. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them up to his chest to give Harry complete access.

"Bloody Hell," Harry moaned. He rubbed the flannel softly against Severus' entrace, his face reddening from more than the hot water. Severus unhooked an arm and reached down. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled away the wet flannel.

"I like to be thoroughly cleaned, Harry," Severus growled lowly. He tossed the flannel aside and guided Harry's finger into him.

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped. He thrust his finger slowly, feeling the tight heat suck him in. "S-Severus..."

"Do you wish to fuck me, Harry?" Severus' voice was full of longing, his eyes watching Harry with an intense heat. Harry moaned and crawled onto his knees.

"C-Can I?" He slowly wrapped Severus' thighs around his hips, his cock pressing against his greedy entrance.

"I would be surely put out if you didn't," Severus rasped. Harry hissed and slowly pushed inside the tight ring of muscle. Severus gasped and threw his head back. He hadn't felt this in so long. The sensation of being filled, claimed, was oh so sweet.

"So t-tight," Harry ground out. "I don't think I can..." Severus growled angrily. He reached up, grabbed the back of Harry's neck, and pulled him down. He kissed Harry hungrily, his lips and teeth and tongue distracting Harry from the exquisite feeling of being fully sheathed inside of him. It had been far too long for Severus, and he wasn't about to be jipped out of thorough fucking just because Harry was an amateur.

"Stay in control," Severus growled. Harry took a deep breath and thrust his hips akwardly, trying to keep up a rhythm. Severus sighed. "Must I do everything, Potter?" He grabbed Harry and flipped him onto his back in the tub. The water sloshed out, wetting the clean floor. Harry gasped as he felt Severus lower himself onto him, and he closed his eyes, trying to control the sensations threatening to take him.

Severus laid his hands onto Harry's chest, steadying himself as he bounced, his balls tightening from the pleasure. He shifted his hips foward and Harry's cock finally slammed against his prostate.

"Fuck, Harry," Severus cried. He rocked himself faster, the thought of dominating Harry in this way pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"So close," Harry whimpered. He gripped Severus' hips and thrust up roughly. Severus gasped and stilled, his cock swelling. Harry thrust again, hitting that spot inside his lover, and Severus came, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Harry," he growled. Harry grabbed Severus roughly and flipped them back over. The water sloshed out once again. He bent Severus' knee foward and thrust in sharply. Severus felt Harry brush against his overly sensitive spot again, and he cried out. He felt himself harden again, the pleasure of being fucked roughly by his Harry threatening to undo him instantly.

"Oh, S-Severus, I can't..." Harry gasped and thrust in faster, harder, the pleasure mounting. He cried out Severus' name and came, his cock pulsing deep inside of his lover. He felt as if his orgasm went on forever. Severus clenched his muscles, drawing out another cry from Harry. Harry slowly came down from his orgasmic high and saw Severus below him, his cock rock hard and begging to be satisfied. Harry licked his lips and pulled out. He bent his head and cautiously licked a trail up Severus' cock.

"F-fuck," Severus hissed, his hips snapping upward. Harry blushed and slid his mouth around him slowly, uncertain of what he should do next. Severus sensed his uncertainty and grabbed Harry's head in his hands. "Relax your throat and let me fuck your mouth, Harry." Harry moaned, the vibration shooting straight down Severus' cock.

Harry relaxed and slowly began to suck. Severus hummed his approval and thrust up slowly, careful to not gag his lover. He gripped Harry's hair, tugging and pulling as he fucked his mouth greedily. A sharp pain shot through his cock, and Severus gasped, his balls tightening.

"Do... again," Severus panted. Harry moaned and ran his teeth up Severus' length again, earning another gasp. He continued to suck and bite, lick and nip, until finally Severus tensed. "Harry... need to... pull away if you... if you don't..."

Harry sucked harder, clamping his teeth down a little harsher than before. Severus arched, his toes curling as the tension in him finally broke. He came down Harry's throat, gasping and moaning. Harry continued to suck him softly, wringing out every drop he could. He pulled away and swallowed, then grinned up at Severus. Severus moaned softly. Harry yawned again and stretched out his sore muscles.

"That was brilliant," he said happily. He grabbed the plug and pulled. The water gurgled down.

"For once, we can agree on something," Severus breathed. His mind was still reeling from his intense orgasm. He sat up slowly and pulled Harry close. He kissed him softly, tasting his own juices on his tongue. "You have a spark of dominance in you, Harry. I like that." Harry blushed and giggled adorably.

"I... I didn't know I could do that," he admitted shyly. Severus smiled and stood, his bones popping. He winced and held out a hand to Harry.

"I'm getting too old for this," Severus sighed. Harry took his hand and stood. They stepped out of the tub, Harry bending down to pick up a towel. He yelped when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left arse cheek. He spun around and glared at Severus.

"What was that for?" Severus smirked at him.

"I thought you deserved a spanking, Potter. You don't mind, do you?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I think I'd prefer to be spanked in bed, not in this tiny bathroom." He rubbed himself down with the towel, then wrapped it firmly around his hips. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I could arrange that," he purred seductively.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Harry challanged.

"My body could not handle a fourth orgasm, but my mind is more than willing to get you off continuously, Potter."

"Dirty old man," Harry giggled.

"Spoiled brat," Severus said affectionately. He wrapped his own towel around him and sauntered out of the bathroom. Harry laughed and followed, diving onto the bed. Severus rolled his eyes and joined him.

"Shit." Harry's stomach growled loudly. "Er... I think we should eat."

"I can fetch us something from - "

"No, no, no, I'm cooking," Harry intrupted. "I just need to see what I have first. You wait here, I'll call you when the food's ready." He jumped off the bed and bounded down the stairs. Severus sighed and laid down, resting his head against Harry's pillow. He wondered when he had began to care for the boy. He had hated the brat for so long, and then suddenly... the hate was gone, replaced by kindess and love.

Love. Severus wasn't accustomed to the word. He had already told the boy he loved him, but it didn't feel true to Severus. He needed to prove his love to Harry with gifts, but he had no idea what Harry liked. He didn't strike Severus as the flowers and chocolate sort, nor the fine wine and fancy clothing type either. Now, as he thought it over, he realized that he barely knew the man. Boy. Severus frowned. He didn't even know what to call Harry anymore. Harry had matured a lot in the past few years, but yet he managed to keep that boyish charm about him.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry's shout. He yawned and tip-toed down the stairs and into the only other room besides the small sitting area. Harry was standing with his back turned to Severus. Severus felt a shot of arousal shoot down his spine. Harry was wearing a cooking apron. And nothing else.

"I hope you like stew," Harry said happily. He stirred the boiling pot on the stove slowly, carefully. Severus licked his lips and forced himself to watch the boy's hands instead of his lovely arse. Harry grabbed the salt and pepper, shaking them softly over the pot. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You have a knack for cooking, Potter." He stepped closer to observe. "Yet you failed in every Potions class." Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well, I was a little distracted by my hot teacher." Severus warmed from the compliment. He stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into Harry's neck, taking in the scent of his lavander body wash.

"I want to know you, Harry." Harry shifted at the stove, pressing his body back against Severus.

"You do know me, Severus."

"I want to know your mind, not just your body," Severus clarified. "I want to know the real you." Harry sighed and shrugged out of the embrace.

"Sit down, or I won't feed you." Severus smiled and sat down at the small dining table. Harry bent down to pull the bread out of the oven, and Severus gasped as he got a beautiful view of his lover's arse. How could he eat his dinner when the most tempting dessert stood before him?

Harry lay out the silverwear and plates, then carefully poured out a fair amount of stew into each of the bowls. He sat down in front of Severus and blew softly on the steaming food. "What do you want to know, Sev?"

Severus cleared his throat and glared at Harry. "I would rather you not call me that."

"Why not?" Harry dipped his spoon into the strew and swallowed it quickly. "Ahh... food."

"I... I haven't been called that in years," Severus said softly. "Not since your mother married your father."

Harry stilled. "Oh." He had forgotten all about that memory. "Sorry, I didn't..." Severus held up a hand.

"But," he said slowly. "If you insist on the childish pet name, I cannot stop you from using it." He smiled softly. Harry licked his lips and bit into his bread.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Severus bit his lip and stirred his soup absently.

"Not in the way a man should love a woman," he said carefully. "I cared for your mother greatly, but I knew, even before I had met Lucius, that I wasn't interested in a womanly form."

"So you loved her like a sister?" Severus nodded. "That's how I felt about Hermione. Everyone thought we'd end up together, but I wouldn't have gone for her even if I was straight. She's brilliant, I mean, but there was never a spark between us."

"What about Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny?" Harry took a sip of his water and sighed. "I... I don't know. She was the first girl I had ever really gotten on with. Well, there was Cho, but that was more or less a train wreck. I mean, I'm strictly dickly, but - "

"Language," Severus said coldly.

"Sorry, I mean - I'm gay. It's just... Ginny's very attractive, and I... How can I like her but still be gay?"

"Being attracted to women and enjoying women are two very different things," Severus explained. "I, myself, still find women to be light on the eyes, but the thought of being with them sexually isn't appealing to me. I've been there, done that, as they say."

"You've been with a woman?"

"I have been with a few in my time. The act is pleasant, but after all is said and done, I feel very... uncomfortable."

"But you're gay."

"Sex, in itself, isn't about attraction or love, Harry. It is about physical release."

"Yeah, but that's boring." Harry smiled softly. "I'd rather be with someone I care about."

"I would hate for you to go your entire life without knowing how a woman's embrace feels," Severus said slowly. "Every man, gay or not, should at least understand how both sides enjoy sex."

Harry blinked. "You want me to have sex... with a female?"

"How can you know for sure you are gay if you have never slept with a woman?" Harry nibbled on his bread absently, thinking this over.

"That makes sense, I guess, but... I don't think Ginny would appreciate it if I walked up to her and said 'I need to sleep with you just to make sure I'm completely gay.'"

"I'm sure you could sweeten her up a bit before trying that line," Severus chuckled. He finished off his soup and stood. "I'll wash."

"What? Hang on, I'm the one who cooked."

"And I am the one who sat around doing nothing," Severus shot back. "It is common courtesy to clean the plates if you did not cook the meal."

"Stop, stop, stop," Harry said quickly. He stood and grabbed the plates from Severus' hands. He pulled his wand out of his apron pocket and flicked it at the sink. The dishes flew across the room and began to wash themselves. "I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to, sir." Harry slid closer, his eyes darkened with desire.

"And what matters would those be, Potter?" Severus wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him flush against his body.

"This table hasn't been properly done in. The counters haven't been polished, either. Oh, and let's not forget about the sofas, chairs, and coffee table in the sitting room."

"Does the floor need waxing?" Severus lifted Harry and sat him onto the table.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed. "The walls need to be repainted, too."

"I still have yet to learn about your shower." Severus bent down to nibble on Harry's ear.

"I have a brilliant shower head, sir. It has three settings: Gentle flow, slight drizzle, and my personal favorite, a hard rain. Which would you prefer, Severus?"

Severus growled and pounced. He flattened Harry to the table and spread his thighs. "This apron looks lovely, but I'm afraid you'll get it dirty with your cleaning."

"Damn," Harry said softly. "I guess I'll have to buy a new one."


	7. Stay With Me

Harry yawned and rolled over in bed. His arm reached out to wrap around Severus, and he frowned when instead his arm flopped against cold sheets. He blinked open a sleepy eye and stretched, his back arching as it popped.

"Sev?" Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, his knees weak from last night's activities. The bathroom door creaked open, hot steam flowing out to mix with the cool air in the bedroom.

"Good, you're awake." Severus stepped out, his hips wrapped snugly in a damp towel. He ran a fine comb through his dripping hair, eyes downcast. "Seeing as tomorrow is the big day, I thought we could both use a good night's rest. I will be retiring to my own house after breakfast."

"Er," Harry said intelligently. His face flushed as he stared at his lover's soaking body. "What?" Severus sighed and lifted his eyes to look at Harry.

"If I stay tonight, I will be tempted to keep you awake."

"And that's bad because...?" Harry's eyes roamed down Severus' body. He gulped and felt his morning erection twitch. Severus smirked and sauntered closer, his hips swirving attractively.

"If we are to make this plan work, we will need to be well rested and empty minded. Staying tonight would only tempt me into staying tomorrow, and we both know that cannot happen." Severus leaned down and gave Harry a long, slow kiss. Harry moaned and pressed his body against Severus', heat flooding his veins. All too soon, the kiss ended and Severus pulled away. He turned his back to Harry and began searching through the suitcase he had Summoned a few nights ago.

"Why can't you stay?" Harry's heart raced, panic settling in his stomach. "I swear I won't try anything tonight."

"While I respect your word, Harry, I'm afraid that I cannot make the same promise. You are far too tempting." Severus pulled out a white button down shirt. "Damn, it's wrinkled."

"What if I sleep on the floor?" Harry pressed on, the panic growing every second. Severus aimed his wand at the shirt and cast a de-wrinkle spell, then slipped his arms inside.

"I have taken you on this floor, Potter. What makes you think I could resist doing it again?" Severus sighed and stepped into a pair of black trousers.

"But - "

"There is nothing you could say or do to make me stay, Potter. This discussion is over." Severus turned his head to glare firmly at Harry. "Now then. Where did I leave my cloak?" He walked towards the bedroom door slowly, his eyes glancing around for his cloak. His hand was just turning the knob when a soft whisper reached his ears.

"I'm afraid."

Severus stilled. His hand fell from the knob and he turned, the mask fading from his face. He looked at Harry with sadness in his dark eyes. "Harry, I..." He shook his head. "I don't know how to help you."

Harry's eyes welled with tears. "Tonight could be the last night I get to hold you." He looked down at the floorboards.

Severus groaned and crossed the room. He flung his arms around Harry and buried his face into the man's tossled hair. Harry nuzzled into Severus' shoulder, his tears finally falling. "Don't cry, please. I can't stand to see you cry." Severus pulled away and stared down into his eyes. "I... I don't know what to do."

"Hold me." Harry gripped Severus' collar. "Just hold me." Severus tensed for a moment, then let out a breath and relaxed. He bent and lifted Harry into his arms, craddling him against his chest.

"Alright." He lay Harry into the bed and slid in beside him. Harry snuggled against him, his legs curling to rub against Severus'. They laid in silence for a long while, until finally Harry felt himself fall back into a peaceful slumber. He fisted a hand into Severus' shirt just to make sure he was there, just to make sure he couldn't leave.

For once Harry's dreams were filled with love and affection, the images of the war fleeing into the back of his mind as he slept. Tomorrow would come, Harry knew, and tonight could possibly be the last night of his life. He may die in the storm, but at least he had a moment to enjoy the rain.


End file.
